Puedes contar conmigo
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Lo que había entre ellos ya había cruzado la frontera de lo enfermizo como para ser llamado amor, pero aun así dolía porque siempre podido contar el uno con el otro sin importar que y ahora eso estaba por terminarse.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "_Parejas Off-cannon"_ del foro "_La Sala de los Menesteres_"

**Pues, por un momento pensé que no lo haría. Tenía la idea rondando desde que me apunté, pero he tenido una mala racha lloviendome por todos lados, también por eso no he escrito las actualizaciones como prometí D:****  
**

**Al final les cuento, para no aburrirles antes de que comiencen a leer ^^**

**Ojala y les guste un poco. ¡Besos!**

* * *

**Puedes contar conmigo**

Veinticuatro horas antes de su juicio ante el tribunal del Wizengamot, Theodore Nott Sir. miraba con aburrimiento a la rubia reportara sentada frente a él. Con las gafas de siempre y la vuela pluma flotando sobre su hombro, ella le observaba con media sonrisa falsa. Uno debería de preguntarse qué había tenido que hacer la bruja para poder estar ahí, frente a uno de los mortífagos más leales y sanguinarios del recién caído mago tenebroso. El hombre se encontraba en Azkaban, esperando un juicio que solo era formalidad, antes de ser sentenciado al beso de Dementor. Era demasiado peligroso y unas irresponsabilidad ministerial permitir que esa mujer entrara hasta su celda solo por una entrevista, pero nadie lo cuestionaba de momento, mucho menos ellos dos.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó tranquilo el castaño, con esa voz profunda que poseía.

—No lo sé, ¿como quieres que te recuerden? —respondió con otra pregunta, aun si dejar de sonreír.

Sus expresiones, para quien sea que les mirase, daban a entender que a ella le hacía ilusión la exclusiva, mientras que a él le fastidiaba demasiado estar ahí. Sin embargo, sus ojos, esos dos pares de zafiros azules, mostraban una melancólica añoranza, demasiado profunda para entenderse a simple vista. Ni siquiera ellos mismos eran capaces de comprender esa sensación arraigada en sus seres, tal vez porque jamás lo habían aceptado y no lo pensaban hacer en esos momentos.

—Como sea que me recuerdes tú —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros, sonando desinteresado—. Solo escribe lo que sea —añadió con un gruñido.

—No creo que quieras que alguien sepa quien era el hombre detrás de la mascara —comentó la rubia, con aire altanero y superior.

—Presumes de saber demasiado —se defendió él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh, tú sabes que si sé —argumentó Rita, un poco más seria y menos pretenciosa.

—Lo que sabes te podría conseguir una linda celda aquí —advirtió, siendo ahora él quien lucía divertido.

El silencio se volvió a hacer, aunque ninguno apartó su mirada en ningún momento. Había tantas cosas que podían decir, de las que podían hablar, recordar o incluso interrogar, pero no querían hacerlo. En el fondo, la dichosa entrevista solo había sido una fachada para verse por última vez. Ambos lo sabían, mejor de lo que les gustaría. A esas alturas de su vida, no esperaban que el otro confesara lo que sentían décadas atrás. Empezando porque el sentimiento se había ido pudriendo con los años, con sus decisiones y la forma en la que habían decidido vivir. Lo que había entre ellos ya había cruzado la frontera de lo enfermizo como para ser llamado amor.

—¿Quieres que mencione a tu hijo? —cuestionó ella, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, hundiéndose visualmente en su lugar.

—Haz lo que quieras —fue la seca respuesta que recibió.

—¿Ningún último deseo, pensamiento o arrepentimiento? —prosiguió preguntando, aunque su pluma no estaba tomando nota de nada.

—Si, no y tampoco —contestó en orden, robando media sonrisa de la reportera.

El hombre observó los dientes de oro y sonrió con burla, negando con la cabeza.

—Adelante —concedió, volteando el rostro y dejando su perfil expuesto frente a Theodore Sir.

Nott se levantó de su lugar, aunque no pudo avanzar demasiado a causa de los grilletes. Alcanzó a ponerse frente a ella y cogió la vuela pluma en el aire. Con cierta dificultad, ya que sus manso también estaban esposadas, aproximó la punta de la pluma al rostro envejecido de la mujer, para escribir con temblorosa caligrafiá "_Ego inveni vos_" en la mejilla. La rubia hizo una mueca, la sensación de la tinta era tirante y estaba segura que en aquella última "s" le había rasguñado la piel, pero no se quejó.

—Hasta siempre —se despidió el hombre, dejando caer la pluma sobre el regazo femenino, para volver a sentarse en el suelo de piedra, en su rincón.

Rita lo miró, pero él ya no la miraba. La sensación que la recorrió resultó ser muy familiar. No era la primera vez que lo veía sentado en suelo sin pensar que podía contar con ella para siempre. No obstante, no dijo nada y se levantó de la silla, cogiendo la pluma y su libreta, para luego gritarle al guardia que ya quería salir.

Un mago joven, pero de apariencia descuidada, se aproximó cojeando y murmurando varias cosas a las que nadie le puso atención. Abrió la celda del mortifago, para dejar salir a la reportera y amenazó a Nott con atacarlo sin intentaba aprovechar eso para escapar. El aludido le ignoró y cuando la reja se volvió a cerrar, la rubia apoyó su espalda contra los barrotes. Repentinamente le habían entrado ganas de llorar, aunque no lo iba a hacer. Sentía su mundo giraba a su alrededor, advirtiéndole que el final estaba cerca. Ese punto final que nunca había llegado a poner en su historia, estaba por ser impuesto a la mala. Siempre supo que así sería algún día, pero por más años que habían pasado, aún no se sentía lista.

—Theo —llamó con voz temblorosa, ignorando la mala mirada del guardia quien ya quería sacarla de ahí para irse a sentar a su puesto en la entrada.

No hubo respuesta por parte del hombre.

La rubia suspiró. Era demasiado pedir, desde el principio había quedado claro que ellos dos no tendrían un final feliz.

Skeeter tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Luego, sin mirar atrás, siguió al tipo que la sacaría de la prisión para que pudiera irse a su despacho en El Profeta a escribir con lujo de detalle como el mortífago que estaba por morir se mostraba aún arrogante, sin temor a la muerte y orgulloso de seguir sus principios. Narraría también como él le había delatado la forma en la que, ciertas personas ya fallecidas, lo habían ayudado a él y los otros mortifagos a escapar de su previo encierro para volver a las filas del Lord Tenebroso. Añadiría frases crueles, presuntamente dichas por él, hacia su hijo, quien había traicionado a los mortífagos y ahora estaba en libertad, esperando por su primer hijo con la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass. Expondría morbosamente como Theodore Nott Sir le había dicho que lamentaba no conocer a su nieto porque seguramente su hijo moralista lo educaría con principios liberales, esos con los que él jamás estaría de a cuerdo.

Paso a paso, formaba en su cabeza la historia que escribiría. No podían acusarla de estar mintiendo, no cuando ella conocía tan bien a ese hombre como para asegurar con su vida que esos eran sus pensamientos o por lo menos lo que contestaría para mantener su imagen como la de un respetable mago radical. Junto a su noticia, colocaría una imagen del hombre, de esas que tenía en su archivo personal. Se encargaría de que la comunidad recordara al señor Nott como a un ángel de la muerte, con esa apariencia extremadamente sexy y elegante que acompañaban a una personalidad sádica e inescrupulosa. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no era mentira, tan solo era cuestión de perspectiva. Mostrar al Nott que se había quedado en la celda, sería mostrar la demencia interior de un monstruo, lleno de cicatrices y mugriento.

Con ese pensamiento, llegó hasta la salida de Azkaban, donde uno de los más jóvenes aurores de la historia esperaba a por ella con gesto aburrido.

—¿Ya? —preguntó el chico, mirando a la mujer desde detrás de sus gafas redondas.

—Gracias, Harry —murmuró Rita, sin voltear a verlo. Él le había facilitado el acceso a la prisión para ese último encuentro con Nott.

El salvador del mundo mágico asintió con la cabeza. Al principio, tanto él como los demás miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, consideraban estúpido violar los códigos de seguridad con un prisionero altamente peligroso, solo por una entrevista. Sin embargo, pese a que aquella mujer no era santo de su devoción, él pudo notar esa chispa de angustia y tristeza en los ojos claros de Skeeter. Solo entonces supo que detrás había algo más que posiblemente jamás iba a saber, pero sabiendo el destino que le tocaba a aquel hombre, aceptó hacer aquel favor.

—¿Qué es eso en tu mejilla? —preguntó curioso al notar el escrito, mientras pretendía tomarla de las manos para así usar la aparición y volver a Londres.

—Tan solo un recuerdo —contestó, sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Ego inveni vos? —leyó, sin estar seguro de que significaba, pero por las tradiciones que les conocía a los puristas y la tonada de las palabras, era latín.

—Te encontré —tradujo la rubia, en un murmullo, con la mirada clava en algún punto distante del mar que les rodeaba.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, intentando entender la situación, pero se dio por vencido. Rita no le explicaría más nada y él tampoco necesitaba saber.

Volvieron juntos al Ministerio, el chico tomó rumbo hacia su departamento para rendir el informe y luego irse a casa. Ella se fue directamente hacia la cede de su periódico. Entró a su despacho, sin saludar a nadie e ignorando las miradas curiosas. Cerró con llave, fue hasta su escritorio y abriendo el cajón inferior izquierdo, sacó una caja pequeña. La abrió con manos temblorosas y observó el contenido con la mirada perdida. Ahí tenía uno que otro recuerdo, relacionado con aquel hombre que había dejado atrás. No era muy cuidadosa con ellas, si era honesta, cuidaba más de sus joyas que de aquellas piezas de su historia. De hecho, si alguien le preguntaba, ella diría que solo era basura: pequeñas notas con la tinta difuminada, fotos desgastadas que ya no se movían, envolturas de dulces y un pedazo de una varita rota.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza ante el dolor, sin importarle que sus dientes de oro se manchasen con el intenso labial rojo que llevaba puesto. No iba a llorar, lo había prometido tiempo atrás. Así que, sin importar lo mucho que dolía, dejó de lado sus recuerdos y tomando asiento, tomó unas hojas blancas para comenzar con la historia en la maquina de escribir. Sus dedos comenzaron con ávida rapidez, pero también con una fuerza que solo era reflejo de su conmoción interior.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaron sin que ella se diese cuenta, pero para la hora en la que su editor le gritó detrás de la puerta, ella ya tenía todo terminado, incluyendo la foto que iría anexa a la entrevista. Entregó su trabajo en una carpeta y pese a que el hombre robusto que administraba el periódico no parecía muy conforme con el enfoque dado a aquel hombre, terminó aceptando, mientras murmuraba algo sobre el amarillismo y rellenar espacios. Skeeter se hubiese ofendido en alguna otra ocasión, pero aquello no estaba hecho con su usual forma de ser y tampoco pretendía encabezar los titulares. Tan solo era algo para externar su dolor a su estilo, así como un cantante o un pintor harían alguna canción o algún cuadro para hacerle llegar al mundo su dolor, esa era su manera de hacer las cosas, casi desde que tenía memoria.

Aun podía cerrar los ojos y recordar como la primera vez que había visto a Nott, en el callejón Diagon, cuando apenas eran unos niños, él la había descubierto espiando a unos tipos. "_Las niñas no deben meter sus narices en las cosas de los adultos_" le había dicho odiosamente el pequeño y ella había huido para después escribir, muy enojada, aquella frase en su diario personal. Eventualmente, la dinámica se había repetido una y otra vez al volverse a topar en Hogwarts.

Media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer al recordar. _Recordar es volver a vivir_, pensó, aún sonriendo y haciendo memoria. Él había quedado en Slytherin y ella en Ravenclaw. Su relación como tal, jamás fue ni siquiera de amistad. Theodore disfrutaba llamándola chismosa y poniéndola en evidencia cuando intentaba entrarse disimuladamente de algo, mientras que Rita buscaba formas de enterarse de algo lo suficientemente intimo del chico para que así le dejara en paz. Si Lestrange en alguna ocasión le había roto la nariz a Nott, había que culpar a la rubia, quien maliciosamente había hecho correr el rumor de que el chico se había estado besando con la mayor de las hermanas Black detrás de unos anaqueles en la librería. Bueno hubiera sido que las cosas terminaran ahí, pero la furiosa Bella, había tomado también represalias en contra del apuesto castaño... Una risa fácil se le escapó al revivir aquella anécdota.

Recordaba también que como venganza, Nott había decidido escribirle "Chismosa" en la frente, con un hechizo que tardó meses en quitarse. Después de eso, la interacción entre ambos se volvió un poco más brutal. Él la buscaba y cuando la encontraba, de alguna u otra forma la agredía, generalmente escribiéndole o dibujandole algo en el rostro. Ella, por otro lado, aparte de hacer berrinches y ponerse roja, amenazaba con destruir la reputación del chico con mal intencionados rumores. Así pasaron siete años en el colegio, con un tira y jala peligroso al que ninguno pensaba ceder. Ni siquiera cuando, a las pocas semanas de salir de Hogwarts, él se casó una desabrida mujer a la que Rita odió con todas sus fuerzas, Cecillie Bielefeld, una tonta bruja francesa de linda cara y sangre pura.

El primer reportaje que pondría a Skeeter en el mapa, había sido publicado por Corazón de Bruja y se trataba de una intrigosa cobertura de aquella boda. Con en el encabezado de "La esposa florero", Rita comenzó una carrera como reportera, al mismo tiempo que Theodore hacía su vida de hombre de negocios. Ella vivía de intrigas. Él vivía de su poder. Como era de esperarse, se habían topado en unas ocasiones más, en circunstancias parecidas a las que siempre habían propiciado sus encuentros a lo largo de su vida. Para bien o para mal, su relación había mutado hasta volverse una imitación del juego de las escondidillas y las agresiones se habían vuelto apasionados encuentros. Él reclamaba su cuerpo a cambio de su silencio y ella exigía sus atenciones por el suyo.

No eran amantes, eso había que aclararlo. Jamás se procuraron más allá de sus improvisados encuentros. Nunca se dirigieron una mirada o una sonrisa que revelara sus sentimiento, pese a que en el fondo, cada uno había descubierto a esa otra persona que hacía latir su corazón de manera diferente. Podían decir que había sido orgullo, tal vez negación o quizás el hecho de que Nott estuviera ya casado, fuese lo que fuese, sencillamente no permitieron que creciera su amor...

—Madame Skeeter —llamó de repente una chica, asomándose por la puerta de su despacho y sacando a Rita de sus pensamientos.

—Dime, Logen —contestó la mujer, mirando a aquella pasante de reportera, rubia y entusiasta, igual que ella en su juventud.

—He leído la entrevista del señor Nott —informó entre emocionada y nerviosa.

—¿Y? —preguntó Rita, con las cejas enarcadas, expectante.

Una pequeña pausa silenciosa se formó. Logen estaba como indecisa de hablar o no y eso hizo pensar a la mayor que tal vez sus dedos la habían traicionado. ¿Podría haber escrito algo comprometedor sin darse cuenta? Había revisado su borrado y había hecho correcciones antes de entregar el manuscrito final, no era posible que se le hubiese escapado alguna frase fuera de lugar.

—La admiro mucho —susurró avergonzada la joven, como una chiquilla de quince años frente a algún famoso—. Debió de ser espeluznante estar ante un hombre como él y aun así, usted lo desenmarañó como hace siempre —alagó y la aludida sonrió con arrogancia.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —respondió tranquila, la reportera—. Quizás un día llegues a ser tan buena como yo —añadió, con esos aires de superioridad.

—¿En serio lo cree? —preguntó emocionada, abriendo mucho los ojos y obteniendo como respuesta una pequeña risa que la hizo sonrojar.

Tras eso, la joven se despidió atropelladamente y la dejó de nueva cuenta sola en su despacho. La mujer suspiró y luego una pequeña risa irónica se le escapó. "_Espeluznante_" había dicho Logen sobre Theodore Sir. Había muchos apelativos que las personas podían usar para un hombre como él, pero esas personas no lo conocían lo suficientemente bien. Incluso los demás mortifagos que lo rodeaban y posiblemente hasta su hijo, desconocían muchas cosas del hombre que ella sabía. Llamarlo asesino, maníaco, sádico o el mismo diablo, era quedarse cortos.

"_Lo que sabes te podría conseguir una linda celda aquí_" recordó sus palabras y apretó sus labios con fuerza. Quizás, Theodore no llegaba al nivel de Voldemort, pero por unos cuantos escalones desconocidos, ella podía asegurar que superaba la locura de Bellatrix Lestrange. El crimen más atroz y conocido de la mano derecha del Lord Tenebroso, había sido torturar a los Longbottom hasta llevarlos a la locura. Mientras que el crimen más atroz, aunque desconocido, de Theodore, había sido matar a su propia mujer, la cual estaba embarazada por segunda vez. La había hecho pedazos y había culpado a los hombres lobo, aliados del señor tenebroso, por ello. La tragedia lo había salvado de prisión durante aquella primera guerra. En su juicio, el tribunal había llegado a la conclusión de que los licantropos habían atacado a los Nott por traidores y compadeciendo al pequeño heredero de apenas un año de vida, habían liberado de todo cargo al hombre.

¿Qué como lo sabía? Fácil, ella había estado ahí. En un ataque de histeria, después de escapar de un atentado masivo en el callejón Diagon, había ido desesperada a pedirle ayuda a la única persona que le podía asegurar la vida. Lo había visto todo, desde la discusión inicial, hasta el asesinato sangriento y la eventual muerte del hombre lobo que había sido manipulado por el hechizo Imperio. Él había notado su presencia ahí y tan solo le había sonreído con crueldad y demencia. Aun así, nunca se lo había contado nadie. Por fin tenía algo lo suficientemente fuerte para chantajear a ese hombre y no lo usaba en su contra. Por el contrario, durante el juicio, había escrito un articulo sobre él, el cual había ayudado a limpiar un poco su reputación social tras la primera caída de Voldemort.

Era difícil explicar las razones emocionales que estaba detrás de aquella falta de ética, pero cualquier persona que se entérese a esas alturas, la podía tachar de cómplice y ambiciosa. Porque había que dejar claro que tras volverse viudo, el señor Nott había sido muy generoso con ella en más de un aspecto. Varias personas bien colocadas la protegían por conveniencia, pero él se había hecho cargo de ella desde la sombra, aunque no lo admitiera. Brujas y magos que la habían llegado a humillar o maltratar, habían desaparecido misteriosamente o muerto en accidentes con los que no la podían relacionar, pero aunque estuviese pecando de arrogancia, ella sabía que él había intervenido para que la dejaran en paz.

Así habían pasado la vida, jugando un juego que jamás llegaba a su fin. Dando y entregando lo que querían, pretendiendo que sus corazones no existían. Todas y cada una de sus decisiones los había llevado hasta ese momento. El juego había terminado, él iba a morir y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer o escribir para cambiar ese hecho. Tenía que dejarlo ir, por más que la presión en su pecho aumentara. No había forma de recuperar el tiempo, ni de cambiar el pasado.

Con manos temblorosas, volvió a coger la cajita de recuerdos de se escritorio. Extrayendo de su interior, una vieja foto maltratada, para observarla con un nudo en la garganta. Desde el comienzo, su enfermiza relación había estado destinada al fracaso y no era tanto por pertenecer a dos clases sociales diferentes o por su linaje de sangre. Ni siquiera era por cobardes o negación. No, en verdad, su problema era más básico que eso. La razón por la cual nunca habrían tenido una oportunidad juntos, era debido a su forma de ser. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de estar atado a otra persona.

De sus orgullosos labios jamás saldría un "Te amo" y sus egoístas intereses iban más allá del bien estar de alguien más. Por ello, en sus dedos, pretenciosamente llenos de anillos, nunca se colocaría uno de bodas, porque la promesa que conllevaba era algo que ella no era capaz de cumplir. Rita Skeeter no había nacido para eso. No podría, ni queriendo, volverse una amas de casa o mujer de familia, mucho menos doblegarse ante un hombre. Por el contrario, si bien Theodore Nott podía casarse, mentir y hacer lo que fuese, siempre que obtuviese un beneficio, era ese último detalle lo que la descartó a ella desde el principio.

Aun siendo consciente de todo eso, dolía porque siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, de alguna forma retorcida, pero ahora ya no sería así. El único consuelo eran los recuerdos, los cuales, para buena o mala fortuna, solo quedarían en ella de ahí en adelante.

—La vida se pasa y yo me muero... —susurró, muy suave, para si misa—. Me muero por ti... —una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo sobre aquella foto que Hyperion Greengrass les había tomado una vez en una de las secciones más alejadas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. En la imagen se podía ver a la joven Rita tenía inflados los cachetes, haciendo un puchero de molestia, porque Theo acaba de escribirle "Te encontré" en la frente. El chico estaba de pie, frente a ella, y sosteniendo su varita con arrogancia.

Rita siempre había podido contar con que Nott la encontrara. Ahora, sin él, quedaría perdida para siempre.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Me merezco algo? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? **

**Aunque a estas alturas, solo falta que me muerda un perro, pero tienen derecho a mandarme a decir lo que se os antoje xDU **

******Sobre lo que les decía al principio. Una de las malas cosas que me han pasado y que, antes de todo, me gustaría compartir para que no les llegara a pasar nunca, es sobre las compra en Internet y como, por más precauciones que uno tome, siempre hay posibilidad de fraude. ¡Chicos! ¡Chicas! Lean los términos y condiciones de uso aunque sea tedioso y también revisen sus cuentas (o las cuentas de sus padres si les han prestado la tarjeta) para evitar sorpresa. Personalmente puedo decir que lo mío fue idiotez, pero no por eso voy a aceptar el fraude. Yo compré unas cosas en un sitio llamado JustFab, sin hacer mucha investigación y ¡sorpresa! siete meses después, resulta que me han estado quitando dinero por una membresia que jamás pedí, acepté y de la cual no me avisaron (ellos aseguran que mandaban correos antes de quitarme el dinero y yo os puedo asegurar que tengo correos desde el 2011 de vuestros reviews o favs, pero ni uno solo de esa compañía avisándome nada). En fin, solo es algo que comparto para que no os pase.**

**¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana! ****¡Un besos y nos leemos!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
